


Not So Feral

by RedShirtWriter34567



Series: Wolf Vs Cat [1]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Cats, Domestic Fluff, Husbands, Jealousy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Store, Pets, Rivalry, Veterinary Clinic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Killgrave finds a small black kitten in the yard and Lucian isn’t pleased.
Relationships: Zebediah Killgrave/Lucian (Underworld)
Series: Wolf Vs Cat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141751
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Not So Feral

**Author's Note:**

> I was either going to make this a one shot or a series or add more chapters. What do you guys think? Let me know in the comments!

Killgrave was putting the dishes away in the kitchen when his senses flared up. He froze and looked around, trying to pinpoint what it was. He closed the cabinet he was standing in front of and entered the living room. Outside the house, he could hear the usual New York City noise-traffic driving by, horns honking, dogs barking, music pulsing from clubs. Killgrave closed his eyes and concentrated, trying to focus his senses like Lucian had taught him, to filter out everything else and focus on what he wanted. 

He felt like his ears were twitching as the back of his neck prickled and he looked toward the back door. He could hear a soft, mewing sound.

Curiously, Killgrave opened the back door and stepped out onto the porch. The night air was cool and he could smell car exhaust and gasoline mixed with the smells of the woods behind the house, beyond the fence. He couldn’t see anything or hear the noise anymore. Killgrave rubbed the back of his neck.

‘Maybe I was just hearing things,’ he thought to himself.

Killgrave shrugged and went back into the house, closing the door behind him. He finished putting the dishes away and then poured himself a glass of Scotch, settling onto the couch. Lucian wasn’t due home for another hour and Killgrave sipped his drink, then switched on the TV, trying to kill time until his husband returned. Five minutes went by and suddenly, Killgrave sat up straight up on the couch, his senses flaring up once again. He could hear the mewing sound again, closer and louder than before. Killgrave set his glass down on the coffee table and went back out into the backyard again.

“Hello?” he called. 

There was no answer, but then he felt something moving near his feet and saw movement in his peripheral vision. Killgrave looked down when he felt a tugging sensation and found a small, black kitten, attacking the laces of his shoes. He laughed and the cat looked up at him, chewing on the plastic aglet at the end of one lace. It tugged until the lace came loose and rolled around on the ground, growling at the lace, batting at it with a paw. Killgrave chuckled again and sunk down onto his haunches.

“So it was you I was sensing earlier,” he said. “Where’d you come from, eh?”

He reached a hand out toward the kitten. It sniffed his fingers before butting it’s head against them. Killgrave smiled and scratched behind it’s ears, making the small creature purr, it’s bright green eyes slitted with pleasure. Killgrave studied the animal while he continued to pet it. It had no collar and looked to be only a couple weeks old. It was definitely friendly even for a stray, but also looked a little thin. Killgrave smiled again as the kitten rolled over and let him rub its belly.

“You must be hungry,” he said. “I’ll be right back.”

He stopped petting and stood up. The kitten meowed in protest and rolled back over onto its belly, then stood up, trying to follow Killgrave. It stopped short of the porch steps and tried to get up onto the first one, only to slip off. Killgrave went into the kitchen and filled a small bowl with water from the sink, then opened the fridge and took out some leftover pieces of chicken from when he and Lucian had gone to her house for dinner a few days ago. He cut it up into some smaller pieces and then brought that and the water back outside to the kitten, who was still trying to get up the porch steps.

“Here you go, mate,” Killgrave said, setting the plate of food and the bowl of water down.

The kitten quickly abandoned the steps and rushed over to the food. Killgrave sat down beside the kitten while it ate hungrily, polishing every bit of chicken, then lapping at the water. When it was done, the kitten came over to Killgrave again and butted its head against his hand where it was resting on his leg. He smiled and stroked a finger down the creature’s back. The kitten purred and climbed into his lap, curling up on his thigh. Killgrave chuckled and kept petting it.

Lucian arrived home a little after eight in the evening. He entered the house and set his keys down on the coffee table, followed by his Alias badge. He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. It had been a long day and he was grateful to be home.

“Kevin?” he called out. “Are you here, my love?”

There was no answer. Lucian frowned and walked down the hallway, checking the bedroom, but it was empty. The lycan checked the bathroom and laundry room, then returned to the living room to check the kitchen. His husband was nowhere to be found inside the house. Lucian frowned again but suddenly heard laughter coming from the back porch. He went to the back door and, looking through the glass, found his husband sitting on the porch, his back to the door, playing with something out of Lucian’s line of sight. The lycan opened the door and Killgrave turned around.

“Hey, love,” he said with a smile. “Did you just get home?”

“Yes,” Lucian replied. “What are you doing out here, my love?”

Before Killgrave could answer, a black kitten peeked its head out from the crook of his arm. Its green eyes were wide as it stared at Lucian, who stared back. Killgrave stroked the cat’s head gently.

“I found him out here a few hours ago,” he explained to Lucian. “I don’t think he has an owner or anything because he has no collar, but he’s friendly.”

Lucian didn’t reply. He watched the way the kitten rubbed its head against Killgrave’s head, purring loudly, eyes slitted with pleasure. Lucian sat down beside his husband and reached a hand out toward the kitten. It hissed and bared small, sharp teeth, fur bristling along its back at it swiped at Lucian hand, tiny claws extended. Lucian quickly retracted his hand, holding back a growl.

“Be nice, Oswald,” Killgrave admonished. “Lucian’s a friend.”

“Oswald?” Lucian asked. “You’ve named it already?”

Killgrave smiled a little sheepishly. “Yeah. I want to keep him, but only if it’s okay with you, love.”

Lucian thought about that for a few moments. He already didn’t like the cat, looking at him almost smugly from the safety of Killgrave’s arms. But if keeping it would make his husband happy, Lucian didn’t want to deny him that. Especially when Killgrave looked at him with his deep brown eyes, begging silently. Lucian sighed.

“Very well,” he agreed. “If it’ll make you happy, we can keep Oswald.”

Killgrave grinned. “Thank you, Lucian.”

He kissed the lycan on the lips and Lucian smiled against their lips. Oswald yowled and made them separate.

“You can live with us now, Ozzy,” Killgrave told the cat. “Isn’t that great?”

Oswald meowed in response and nuzzled his head against Killgrave’s palm, shooting Lucian what he was almost sure was a glare before Killgrave carried the kitten into the house.


End file.
